Pink is the New Green
by Ariel Lynn
Summary: After a brutal divorce from Astoria, Draco is found in a pub trying to drown his sorrows. But will a night with this pink haired vixen change his attitude? One shot! R&R  :


**A/N: My first one shot! :] This is the result from random plot bunnies getting stuck in my head. :P Hope it turns out to be a good read. It seemed good to me when I thought of it. Anyway, enjoy and review!**

The blonde picked up his shot glass, knocked it back, and swallowed the fiery liquor. Grunting, he slammed the glass back down. "Another."

The barkeep raised an eyebrow at the now heavily drunk man. "Drake, I think you've had enough f-"

"Damn it!" Draco shouted as he hit the counter with his fists, "My wife of ten years just left me and took my only son with her, and you're going to stand there and tell me I've had enough? You just keep them coming and I'll _tell_ you when I've had enough!" He glared at the barkeep as he refilled his glass. It was all true. His beloved Astoria had finally given up on him and, as punishment, she took full custody of their son, Scorpius. Tonight he planned to drown his sorrows and every memory of her with several bottles of firewhiskey and was so far only giving himself a headache for the following morning.

As he knocked back the refilled shot glass, from the corner of his eye he saw someone sit down beside him.

"I'll have whatever he's having," came a rather perky sounding female voice.

Draco looked over at this new figure beside him and was taken aback. The girl seemed to be in her early twenties and had cotton candy pink hair pulled up into a spiky ponytail. She was wearing a bright green sleeveless hoodie, cream colored short shorts, turquoise Converse high tops, and a number of neon bracelets on both arms. Admittedly, she certainly stood out in the dark pub. Maybe it was her presence that made the room's depressing atmosphere lift?

The pink haired girl took her glass, knocked it back, and sat the glass back down with a sly grin. The strong liquor did not seem to bother her. When she noticed the blonde staring at her, she turned and smiled brightly at him. "Can I help you?"

Embarrassed by his getting caught, Draco turned back to his glass, which was full again.

"Hey," she nudged him with her elbow, "Don't worry. I don't bite. Not much anyways."

He smirked and looked back at her. She was smiling at him. He decided to make nice and attempt to have a good time tonight. "Alright. I can handle a few bites here and there," he saw her mouth curl up into a half grin as she laughed to herself, "Does a colourful girl like you have a name?"

"Well, my friends all call me Pinky because of the hair, but that's kind of awkward. Just call me Serah," she said, blushing slightly.

He chuckled. "Okay. Serah it is then. I'm Draco," he held out his hand for her to shake.

She took his hand and shook it. She then nodded towards his now empty shot glass. "So what're you here for? Fun or trying to forget someone?"

Draco sighed. "Trying to forget. My wife left me and took my son with her." Feeling the pain return, he knocked back another drink.

Serah leaned against the counter on her elbow, resting her chin in her hand. "You must've really loved them," she picked up her refilled glass and knocked it back before continuing, "So what went wrong?"

He looked up at her, nervously. Even after Voldemort's fall, being an ex-Death Eater was still looked down upon. "I'd really rather not talk about it. Let's just say it was a difference in lifestyles."

She nodded. "I see. You know, every mourning period has to have an end. If they didn't, we would all drown in our own sorrow."

Draco kept quiet, waiting for her to continue. When she said nothing, he raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay?"

Instantly, she hopped off her barstool and grinned, "So let's go end yours tonight. I was going to go to this fancy new dance club a few streets over, but I'd be more than happy to help you out."

His eyes widened momentarily at her offer. He had not met many strangers who were so willing to help some else out. However, he'd not been out to anything other than a formal company party since his Hogwarts graduation, so the idea of going out with this pink haired vixen intrigued him.

As soon as he was halfway off of his barstool, Serah grabbed hold of his hand closest to her. "Come on! This'll be fun."

She drug him all over London that night. First to a nearby coffee shop to meet up with four more of her friends. Next they ran down and across the street to a club she commonly went to during her weekends. They ran to two more dance clubs, including the new fancy one, before the night was over. Though he did feel out of place amongst her young friends, he felt comfortable with her. At the end of the night, he invited his newfound friend back to the manor.

"Oh my…you have a beautiful home, Draco," she exclaimed as she walked around the large foyer, spinning every so often.

He watched her, smiling. "Thank you. You know," he walked over to stand beside her, "I had this place built and decorated for her. It's a little too big and fancy for my taste…reminds me too much of my childhood home. I always wanted something more…comfortable." It was then that he looked over and noticed she was smiling at him. He smiled back. She had a warm and gentle smile that seemed to always be there. Astoria's smiles always appeared to be forced and cold.

What happened next, Draco did not understand. From the moment they had walked into his home, he felt an undying need for her. Next he knew, they had gone to his room and there he was, thrusting himself into her opening. Her tightness was that equal to a virgin, but he could tell this was not her first time. Her moans and screams echoed throughout his empty home. When he felt her warmth squeeze around his length, he lost it and deposited his seed deep inside her. Afterwards, they lay there holding each other, almost embracing, trying to make simple conversation. Draco fought hard against his weariness, but eventually failed and fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning, Draco awoke to an empty spot beside him on the bed. He sat up and noticed a breakfast tray sitting on top of the trunk at the foot of his bed. On the tray sat a plate full of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast, a glass of orange juice, napkin, fork, and a folded up piece of parchment. He raised an eyebrow at the parchment, picked it up from the tray, and began reading it's short message:

_We will drown before our sorrows, as they are forever the better swimmers._

_Hope will only push away the old sorrows to make room for new sorrows._

_Instead, we must allow proper mourning and fight our sorrows with true happiness._

As Draco stare down at the parchment, he felt a twinge in his heart. He quickly made a connection between the message and his life. Astoria was currently his sorrow. Serah had been his hope that only lead to more sorrow. He would take the morning to mourn this sorrow and begin his fight that afternoon. Deep inside, he knew his true happiness existed in only one person: his son, Scorpius. He would fight to get him back, no matter what or how long it took.

Draco soon climbed out of bed, set the note down, picked up a piece of toast, and walked over to his window that looked out to the front yard. He took a bite, swallowed, and smiled out at the morning sun. "Thank you, Serah."

**A/N: Gah! So? What do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me in the reviews! I'm anxious to hear from you guys. :]**


End file.
